The More Boys I Meet
by Usa-Chan-Bunny-Chan
Summary: Hikari Mayonaka is just a normal girl, She's Drop dead gorgeous, smart, silly, and strong willed, Oh yeah and she's the pitcher on the all boys Baseball team at Nishihura Highschool... Though she is not Abe's Ideal Pitcher he quickly realizes that he has a soft spot for the pretty blonde and the two become very close. Mihashi is not in this story. Pairing(s): Abe and Hikari
1. Girls and Baseball

**The More Boys I Meet**

_**I'm pretty confident in the story! I didn't want to do another Mihashi love story, so I completely cut him out of the mix, so he never went to Nishiura Highschool but Hikari did. **_

_**I've been thinking about this concept for a while and I like it! A pretty girl playing on a all boy team showing each member little by little how even a lipstick wearing girl can play a mean game of baseball. Hikari however is not as strong as she seems and Abe may be the only one ever able to see through her strong demeanor into her weak one.**_

**Profile OC (I will add Profiles for every OC introduced)**

**Name: **Hikari Mayonaka

**Race: **Human

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 14

**DOB:** August 12

**Height: **160 cm **- **5' 3"

**Weight:** 46 Kg **- **101 lbs

**Blood Type:** O

**Chapter 1**

**Girls and Baseball**

I, the supermodel perfect blonde with bright blue eyes, walked down the street slowly making my way past the Nishiura Highschool baseball field. Baseball. My favorite sport. I wore a pair of tight blue dark blue jeans, a tight sapphire colored v-neck T-Shirt, and some sexy yet comfy shoes.

I paused for a slight moment to watch the practice, 8 boys were throwing, hitting and catching baseballs.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

I saw a baseball flying very quickly towards my face, I let out a yelp of fear, and shot my hand out in front of me, catching the incoming baseball.

I let out a sigh of relief, but was then over come with anger.

I stormed through the gates of the field ready to kill if I needed to.

"Who the hell caused this ball to come flying at my face," I said in a very pissed off voice.

A few of the boys cowered behind a taller boy, who I was pretty sure was the captain of the team.

"Hanai... she looks mad..." One of the shortest boys on the team whispered, "Oh but god she's hot..." He said under his breath staring at my ruby red lips.

I smirked, "I believe I heard a name... Hanai wasn't it..." I walked up to him hands on my hips.

The Short one looked like he was gonna drool.

I smiled at the little one, "What you gawking at doll face... what's your name?"

He straightened up, "Tajima!"

"So anybody care to tell me who hit or threw that ball at me...?"

A beautiful lady was staring at me from the dugout, looking rather interested in me.

"ABE DID IT!" Tajima said really loudly, pointing to a boy who looked... well sad...

I walked over to the boy Tajima pointed to, I was a little bit shorter than him.

"So you going to say sorry for almost taking my head off kid." I looked him dead in the eye.

"Sorry..." He mumbled.

"Good!" I smiled, "That's all I needed to hear!"

All of the boys let out a sigh.

"Hello miss..." A feminine voice said from behind.

I turn on my heals, "Hmm... yes...?"

"I saw you catch that ball... that was very impressive young lady." A pretty lady with big boobs and brown braided pigtails smiled.

"It was!" I smiled up at her, "My name is Hikari Mayonaka."

"Oh I am Maria Momoe." The pretty lady said with a wide grin, "Hikari I was wondering would you ever think of joining a baseball team..."

Abe and Hanai gasped, "C-Coach!"

"Possibly, I mean I played softball... why...?" I said slowly.

"What position do you play?!" She said excited.

"Umm... pitcher..."

"YES! This team has been searching for a pitcher." Not she was really excited.

"What...? Um are you seriously inviting me to join your team?" I asked shocked, completely loving the idea.

"Yep!" She said proudly.

"Well my answer is why not... I don't have any other extracurricular activities." I said sounding rather laid back.

"YES! Here that boys! We have ourselves a new pitcher! Isn't that great!"

"But coach!" Abe Complained, "We don't even know if she can play... and wouldn't it look weird for a girl to play on a team full of boys..." That was his way of saying he wasn't going to be the catcher for a girl.

"Hey... I play plenty good. I don't care if I am playing on a team full of boys, if someone finds that weird then screw them." I sounded pretty angry.

"Prove it. Prove that you can pitch."

"Happily. Tell me to do any pitch and I'll pitch it, Papa taught me everything I know," I smirk, "Hey, Dose anybody gotta glove I can borrow?" I smile, with a wink.

'OH GOD!' Some of the boys get all flushed, 'She's freaking gorgeous!'

"I do!" Tajima yells, holding his glove in front of my face.

"Thanks babe!" I take the glove from his hand and gave him a little thank you kiss on the cheek, then skip over to the pitchers mound leaving a very much flustered boy behind me.

"Ready?" Abe said.

"Yep!" I said happy.

'She said she'll do any pitch I give her... lets see I'm sure she cant throw this...' He smirks under him helmet, 'It's not like I have anything against playing with a girl... I just want a good pitcher... if she can throw this... maybe just maybe she's who I'm looking for...' He gives the sign... A knuckle-ball...

'A knuckle ball...' I took a very deep breath to calm myself, 'I can do it...'

I start on my windup and released the ball sending it into Abe's mitt with extreme power, Abe almost dropped the ball but he caught it all the same... I did it!

Abe was in shock... 'She did it... She actually did it... and so much control and power.'

I let out a sigh of relief, "H-How was that...?"

He stood up and walked over, in a matter of seconds he was in front of me, "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

I almost jumped out of my skin.

"It was...?"

"HELL YES!"

"W-Why Thank you very much..." I smiled at him, a sparkling straight white toothed smile.

I noticed something... The sun was setting...

"Oh no... Looks like the sun is setting... I must get going!" I smiled, "Bye-Bye! See you all again..."

Momoe smiles, "Next practice is tomorrow make sure to get here early... 8 o'clock."

"Eight... So early... but alright!" I giggle, "See ya later boys!" I hand Tajima his glove... then pass by Abe to leave whispering something to him as I left, "Learn to catch the Knuckle ball correctly and this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I winked at him slightly brushing my hand against his.

He was shocked but then he said, "Yeah... I believe it will..."

And With That I left the field, a new team... new allies... and possibly new friends... sometimes it's fun to be one of the guys...

* * *

**Tell me how was it! I worked really hard on this!**

**Usa-Chan over and out~**


	2. Admin Time!

Listen everyone please no hating on my spelling and tenses... someone gave me advise that kinda made me feel bad... I have Dyslexia so I have troubles with spelling and writting but I'm really really trying okay... alot of the time I slip up when typeing so sorry... I'll have the next chapter up really soon! Kay~


End file.
